Thing-Thing Arena Pro
Thing-Thing Arena Pro is the forth iteration of the Thing-Thing Arena side-series to the Thing-Thing games. It was first uploaded on the Diseased Productions website on July 2nd, 2013. Engine Thing-Thing Arena Pro, along with its counterpart, Thing-Thing Arena Classic, features a more simplified gameplay engine than with the previous games. The ability to crouch is removed, in addition to the jumping method having changed; You can jump only once, but the height of your jump depends on how you much you press and hold the W key. Along with that, there is no longer any need to hold down the Shift key to run, or to collect ammo for your weapons, because they automatically reload when you use up every bit of ammo, or when you press the R key. The ammo is also infinite. Speaking of weapons, you can only carry two weapons at a time (much like in Thing-Thing Arena 3), in addition to the removal of the melee weapon mechanic. However, the weapons can only be selected before gameplay begins. The scoring mechanic has also changed, featuring a combo meter with a point bonus that can be built up with each consecutive kill. If the meter empties out, the pent-up point bonus would be added to your score. Gameplay Thing-Thing Arena Pro features an objective-based gameplay style, where you would have to complete a series of tasks within a time limit. These tasks range from destroying data discs, finding a briefcase of top secret information, collecting four gun parts, getting a certain number of headshots/gibs/etc., a certain number of kills with a particular weapon (depending on the level), accumulating points to achieve the Amateur/Pro/Operator scores, and most challenging of all, completing every objective in a single round. All levels, (except the starting level) can be unlocked by completing a number of objectives. Each level is like a labyrinth, so knowing the layout of each one is important if you are to complete every objective in that level. In each level are doors that can be opened by pressing the F key, but some would require keycards, so finding them before opening such doors is vital, too. In addition, only enemy Thing-Things are featured and yes, they can fire at you, like in the first three games. They are also smart enough to jump in order to dodge your fire. You can unlock new weapons by; *Collecting the Gun Parts in each level *Getting a certain number of kills with a certain weapon (depending on the level) *Completing every objective in a given level Weapons See Thing-Thing Arena Pro/Classic Weapons for details. Items *'Data Discs': There are ten of these scattered in each level (with the exception of the Blank Canvas, in which there are 20), and usually, you have to destroy them. They resemble CD's with the Diseased Productions bio-hazard symbol on them. *'Key Cards': Find these in order to unlock certain doors in the levels. *'Gun Parts': There are four in each level, and if you manage to get all four by the end of the mission, you unlock a new weapon. Consists of the gun body, gun action, gun trigger group, and the gun frame. *'Secret Briefcase': A briefcase containing top secret information. Awards 100 points to your score when you acquire it. *'Health': A first aid kit that restores you to full health when collected. *'Hourglass': This item adds 1 minute to the clock, giving you more time to complete the objectives. Trivia *''Thing-Thing Arena Pro's objective-based gameplay takes a few cues from the ''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater video game series. *The objective where the player destroys the Data Discs is inspired by a hobby of Thing-Thing creator Sean McGee (A.K.A. Weasel), where he destroys CDs by shooting at them. Gallery No images yet Category:Thing-Thing Games Category:Under Construction